Death Note: Continued
This is a what if story where Ryuk does not kill Light New Beginning <'Light and Near are in the Yellowbox Warehouse. Near has exposed him as Kira.' Near: Light admit that your Kira Light: Alright, I'm Kira. But I am also God of the New World. You can't kill me fools, I am Justice. I will soon create a world with only good people who I deem worthy to live. Crime will be no more. It has already dropped 70 percent. You cant stop me now, No one can Near: You are not justice Kira. Your just a crazy serial killer who thinks he is a god. And that notebook of yours is the single most dangerous weapon ever made. I am justice for stopping you. You have lost Kira. But it wasn't L who beat you but me N. Light:You think you've won? Fool, it is I who has won. That Death Note your holding is a fake. I've hidden the real one because I predicted this happening.<'Light starts to run. Near and his team chase after him'.>Ryuk I've changed my mind I will make the trade. Ryuk: What trade? Light: The eye trade you fool Ryuk:Oh right'. '''Okay.<'Ryuk puts his hand over Light's eyes for a minute and then turns them into shingami eyes>'Alright you now have the eyes of a Shingami Light: Thanks Ryuk' Long live the Kira. The true justice.<'''Let's go of Near's hand causing him to fall to the center of the earth. He then runs away from the hole as fast as he can before a meteor hits the hole sealing it up> <1 week later'>' <'February 4th, 2013'> <'It has been 5 days since Near's funeral. Light is gone into hiding. The police believe that he died along with everyone else investigating Kira. But Kira is still killing people. This is all a part of Light's plan. If he was to reveal himself, it would be considered suspicious that only he survived. Light has also deemed Misa useless and killed her too.'> Kira: My people, I am glad to announce L's death. I have no more Enemies. Now I can assure you that the world will soon be crime free forever. If you see anyone doing any crimes then contact me.The New Word is here. Enjoy it. <8 weeks later> CIA Chief: Michael, I have great news. Michael: Do tell. CIA Chief: Well as you know, you were burned 6 years ago. Michael: Yes, I was set up for something I didn’t do. So, you fired me, froze my bank account, and deleted my permanent record. Luckily with a little help from Sam and my girlfriend Fi, I was able to find the people who burned me. Turns out I was framed for a bunch of stuff that a terrorist did. Once I was proven innocent, you people helped me destroy the whole organization that burned me. But then things got a little um… complicated. Can we get to the good part? CIA Chief: Things got way more than just complicated. But, that about sums it up. Anyway, here is the good news: After your exceptional job at tracking down your brother’s killer, we were so impressed that we decided to let you back in. Michael: I’m back in? Great, I’m a spy again. CIA Chief: Yep, and I have some more news for you Michael: Let me guess, another mission? CIA Chief: You guessed it, my friend. You have to stop Kira. Now officially, The U.S has stopped fighting Kira. So it will be just you and your team against him. Michael: So? What else is new? Do we have any leads as to who Kira may be? CIA Chief: We were able to hack some Japanese files. 2 suspects were a guy named Light Yagami and his girlfriend Misa Amane. But Light is dead, and Misa committed suicide. Michael: Are you sure that Light is dead? Did you find his body? Chief: No. What do you mean, by are we sure? Michael: Sometimes, people fake their deaths. A great example of this is Larry. Of course, he died again in an explosion a year ago. But knowing Larry, he could have survived somehow. Anyway, it is possible that Light faked his death and went into hiding. Chief: Well if Light is alive and is Kira, then you need to find him and stop him. He is probably still in Japan. Now Michael if you fail, then Kira wins. You are our last hope. Michael: I will see what I can do. Chief: Don’t say you’ll see, just do it. Now, you are free to return to your home in Miami. But tomorrow, you, Sam, and Fiona will take a flight to Japan. I advise that you wear a disguise. This Kira can kill anyone just by seeing their real face. Fiona: You told me you’d give it all up after your brother’s killer was found. Now you’re still working for them? Even after they left you stranded in South America? Michael: Look, I’m sorry Fi. I would have quit, but this mission is too important. Kira is killing people and trying to take over the world. He must be stopped. Fiona: You still lied to me. I went to jail so that you could stop the people who burned you, and this is how you repay me, with lies and excuses? Michael: He is killing people, Fi. Fiona: Yeah, people who are criminals and deserve to die. I’ve looked at his MO. He only kills those who are truly evil. People that are sorry for their crimes, he lets them live. Clearly he knows what he is doing, and isn’t completely evil. Sam: Okay calm down, Fi. Michael has a point. Not everyone Kira has killed was evil. Were the SPK members evil? Was Yotsuba evil? No. Clearly, Kira is willing to kill the innocent too. Now Mike, I hope you have a plan because this is the biggest threat we have ever faced. Michael: I do have a plan, but I will have to tell it to the CIA first. I will tell you it once we get to Japan. But I will say this Fi, it will involve some explosions. Fiona: Now you’re speaking my language. I’m still mad at you. But I will help you. < Japan> Ryuk: So what now? Light: Now that L, his successors, and the task force are all dead, I can speed up my work. It is very unlikely that Near had picked a successor. Even if someone tries to stop me, with all this support and these eyes, I am invincible. Knowledge is real power and with the knowledge these eyes give me, I am now a God. Everything has gone according to plan. No one can stop me now. Ryuk: Speed up? Sounds interesting, so the fun continues. Light: Yep. I’ve done it. I’ve won. This is my perfect victory Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supersaiyian11